forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firbolg
In R.A. Salvatores series the Cleric quintet there is a Firbolg character in one of the books and it states that as a racial trait he has the ability to shrink himself to the size of a large man at will. I have scoured the net and cant find anything to back this up does anyone know if theres any basis to it? --M Helvi'virr 02:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) : Firbolgs, in both 1E and 2E had the ability to use 'reduce' as a spell like ability. When 3E came along then changed the spell like powers for some reason. The Cleric Quintet is written by the 2E rules, so Vander can shrink. (Bloodtide 02:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) :: FWIW, they can alter self in 3e, which still allows them to take a small size. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:21, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Exactly how large are Firbolgs? 20:42, 16 June 2009 (UTC)* : In the Realms, between 10 and more than 11 feet tall. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:21, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Appearance discrepancy The description lists skin color as blue, but the stats section as pinkish, is it either, or one or the other? ````GryphonArgent :The 1e to 4e sources describe them as "fleshy pink", so I've corrected the article to reflect this. The 5e sources seem to have made them blueish, but someone else with the book would need to check that. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:29, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :The 5e version may be so different as to demand a split. I like a lot of what 5e has done, but they have seriously messed with several creatures. :(Tavis Burdun had a significant role in my campaign, so I care a lot about this topic.) :~ Lhynard (talk) 14:51, November 21, 2017 (UTC) : I finally got around to reading a copy of Volo's Guide to Monsters. Strangely, there is no in text description of firbolgs apart from their size. They are never said to have blue skin, red noses, or pointed ears, as the 5e art has. This seems to be one of those cases where the artist simply ignored all previous lore about firbolgs. ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:06, May 14, 2018 (UTC) : Did you mean Volo's Guide to Monsters? The size discrepancy between 5e and earlier editions, as mentioned in note 3, is due to Volo's making firbolgs a playable race. All official playable races are M or S, so a 10-foot 800-pound firbolg (as described in earlier editions) would break the system in 5e. Adoxos (talk) 21:44, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :: Indeed, I did mean VGtM. I have edited my comment. Thanks for pointing it out. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:50, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Good Article status ; Correct : yes ; Referenced : yes ; Formatted : yes ; Clean : yes ; Nearly complete : yes ; Policy-adherent/Demonstrative : yes More Info About Firbolgs Firbolgs are giants. Also the only reason Firbolgs look the way they do in 5E is because they were touched my the Fey. They are 10ft tall and have pinkish skin as well red colored hair which was more common among Firbolgs. So please change the info please. If you want more info check this mans YouTube video about Firbolgs which in my opinion is updated info for today's standards. I highly recommend watching his D&D videos. The mans YouTube name is MrRhexx: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiMIeIhx3a-F1In-PQuRO7g Alan,Of,Little,Rock August 27, 2019 :We are concerned with official sources, not random YouTube channels. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 07:53, August 28, 2019 (UTC) : Also, the article already is very clear that firbolgs are giants and the connection to the Feywild is also mentioned in the infobox. ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:26, August 28, 2019 (UTC)